


Temporary Tattoo

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe one shot, bechloe smut, pitch perfect fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bella's head to the beach for Spring Break, and Beca and Chloe decide to get temporary tattoos. Beca and Chloe are soaking in the hot tub later that night and things get a little heated, and not just because of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Tattoo

Chloe had always gawked at Beca’s many tattoos. The bug on her forearm, the headphones on her wrist, the writing on her left upper forearm, and the flower that’s on the back of her right shoulder which Chloe remembers very fondly from the day she heard her singing in the shower. Chloe of course has her own bug tattoo. A ladybug. Simple, delicate, and easy to miss unless you’re really inspecting her. Beca’s tattoos however, are very evident. They were the second thing Chloe noticed about her that day at the fair, right behind her strikingly beautiful face.

Her eyes found the headphones on Beca’s wrist, as she stood before all the Bella’s telling some tale about the guy she saw crash his bike into the campus fountain. She was articulating with her left hand and her tattoo was a small blur. Chloe had never actually asked Beca about her tattoos. She felt that they were probably personal, and Beca didn’t do well with personal. 

Chloe knew a lot about Beca despite the walls she had tried so hard to keep up. Getting to know her had taken a lot of work though. Chloe never pried her for information. She always waited until Beca was vulnerable. Sometimes that was after a few shots of tequila at a party. Sometimes it was when she had stretched herself so thin and she was so tired that words like “pudding” and “illuminate” were amusing and fun to repeat out loud over and over again. And sometimes, on the rarest of occasions, it was when she had finally reached a breaking point, and she would come into Chloe’s room and curl up onto her bed into a tiny little ball, snuggle under the covers, and watch Chloe do homework on her laptop while silent tears flowed down her cheeks. 

That’s how Chloe had heard about how Beca took her parent’s divorce. Chloe was working hard on an essay for Russian Literature late one night when her bedroom door opened. She looked up from her laptop, and standing before her was red-faced, exhausted looking Beca. She always was small, but in that moment, the brunette seemed even tinier than usual, and she looked so hurt. Chloe didn’t ask her what was up, she just scooted to one side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Beca climbed beneath them, and there was silence between them for almost forty minutes as Chloe worked, and then Beca spoke.

“My mom is engaged.”

Chloe didn’t look up from her typing, but replied with a simple, “Oh?”

“Yeah… She is moving to Florida in the spring. I didn’t even know she was dating anyone. She’s always keeping secrets from me. Like when she and Dad were getting divorced… I didn’t even know until I came home from school one day, and I noticed Dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway. I knew he should’ve been home from work, so I went in the house and found mom sitting on her bed. She wasn’t crying or anything. She was just looking at the ground. When I asked her where he was, she didn’t even look up, she just said ‘He left.’ That was it. No explanation. No I’m sorry. No hugs. Just two words…” When she didn’t continue, Chloe looked over at her and noticed her eyes were closed like she was willing away bad memories, but tears continued to escape her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Becs…”

Beca kind of scoffed, “Well, don’t be. It is what it is… I got over it. I just became used to her always making things as simple as possible. I cared for a little bit after he left. I would cry, you know, and ask her when Daddy was coming back and I’d cry about how much I missed him, like any little eleven year old would, and all she would say was "He’s not.” Then she would go off and do something like laundry, or maybe some work she had brought home with her. Eventually, I stopped asking. I just got used to him not being around, and just being a birthday card in the mail and a phone call on Christmas… But I guess I didn’t really get over it. I stayed bitter… But I always thought the bitterness was just at Dad. But today, when Mom called and all she had to say was “I’m engaged,” that stupid two-word response thing that she does, I realized just how angry I am for her just kind of emotionally shutting down… At least I know where I learned to build walls from…“ 

At that point, Chloe’s heart was breaking and she slid her laptop off to the side, and had scooped her small, and what seemed at that moment, very fragile friend into her arms and just held her for awhile as Beca composed herself.

It was those moments when Beca’s walls would fall and Chloe could catch short glimpses of the complex person beneath them. Chloe loved those moments. She loved learning more about the one person she could never fully figure out.

"Chlo, did you hear any of what I just said?” Beca was looking at her, as were all the Bellas.

“No. Sorry. I kinda spaced. What?…”

Beca rolled her eyes and came over to her, “We were all talking about the guy I saw fall into the fountain, we all want to take a swim, and since tomorrow starts our spring break, we are going to go to the beach!”

Flo stood up, “Vamos a la playa, chica!”

Jessica and Ashley simultaneously started singing, “Let’s go to the beach, each, let’s go get away!”

All the other girls chimed in and started a giant singing fest in the living room of the Bella house. Beca smiled at Chloe, and stretched out her hand, “Let’s get to packing!”

Amy drove them all the next morning to the beach. They left really early in the morning, so the bus ride was pretty quiet. Chloe, being the early bird, was up two whole hours before any of the other girls, had loaded her stuff onto the bus, and was working on her second cup of coffee when Cynthia Rose, the first of the girls to be awake besides Chloe, came into the kitchen for breakfast.

Now sitting on the bus, everyone but Amy and Chloe were asleep. Beca was on the inside seat with her head against the window. Chloe watched as her head would knock against the window every time Amy would hit a slight bump in the road. She reached over and pulled Beca’s head toward her until it rested on her right shoulder. Beca shifted, snuggling her face closer to Chloe’s neck, and looping her arm through Chloe’s. Chloe stretched out her hand and Beca wriggled her fingers between hers. They sat that way until they reached the beach.

Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Stacey had found some young guys more than willing to rub tanning oil on her back, Jessica, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose were all splashing around in the water. Amy was sitting underneath the umbrella in a beach chair chilling next to the cooler with all the alcohol, and Chloe wasn’t sure where the rest of the girls had disappeared to. Chloe grabbed her towel, spread it out, and pulled her book out from her bag. She had read a few pages when a voice sounded from behind her, “We came to the beach to have fun, nerd.” Beca was standing with her arms folded, squinting at her with a smile stretched across her face. Chloe could see the pink lotus tattoo peeking over her shoulder.

“You left me, dork. Where have you been?” She stood and walked over to her.

Beca motioned toward the buildings between the hotels that lined the beach up and down, “Just looking for a place to get a temporary tattoo.”

Chloe cocked her head to the side, “Why temporary? You have enough permanent ones. Temporary doesn’t make since.”

Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her along, “You always get temporary first to see if it is a good fit, come on Beale, don’t you know anything?” Chloe followed behind Beca to a little beach-wear shop. Along the far right wall, there were hundreds of tattoo designs. “Choose for me and I’ll choose for you.”

Chloe grinned, “Really?”

Beca shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Chloe smiled and looked at the choices before her. Dolphins are too typical for a beach trip, and not Beca at all… Suns are no, butterflies are a no, birds no… “That one.”

“That one? Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

Beca smiled, “Okay, where at?”

Chloe turned to her confused, “Huh?”

“Come on, Beale, keep up… Where at? Where am I putting this tattoo?” She stretched her arms out and spun in a circle.

Chloe raised up the bottom of Beca’s tank-top, “Right there.” She pointed to Beca’s hip bone.

“Okay. Now, my turn to choose for you.”

Two hours later, they both headed back to the other girls admiring there newly decorated bodies. “I like mine,” Chloe said as she looked over her left shoulder to see the beautifully adorned elephant that Beca had chosen for her.

“I like mine too, actually.” Beca raised up her shirt to reveal the small howling wolf that now covered her hipbone, and a little bit below her bikini bottoms.

“That’s good. I figured you would hate it.” Chloe nudged her playfully as they walked.

Beca continued to look at it, “Nah, you did alright, Chlo.”

It was 10:30 that night, and Chloe was stretched out on her bed in her and Beca’s hotel room mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television. “Ouch,” Chloe said as Beca flopped down on top of her.

“Dude, I’m bored. Let’s hit the hot tub!”

Chloe shoved her off, “I just took a shower…”

Beca grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “This is spring break. Where is my ginger with all the jiggle?”

Chloe sighed, “Fine…”

They were the only people at the hotel hot tub. “Where’s everybody at?” Chloe asked as she slipped into the warm water and placed her back against a massaging jet.

Beca slipped in across from her, “Oh, it closed at 10. We are kind of breaking hotel rules right now.”

“Oh, well, figures,” Chloe laughed. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun making her new temporary tattoo visible to Beca.

“I like your elephant. It suits you. I did good.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Hey, why did you choose the elephant anyway?”

Beca shrugged, “I don’t know. You’re smart, so are elephants. You like peanuts, so do elephants. Elephants are cute…”

“Aww, are you saying I’m cute, Becs?” Chloe smiled widely at her.

Beca’s face reddened, “Don’t put words in my mouth. I said elephants are cute.”

Chloe swam over beside her, “You aren’t denying it. Just admit it. You think I’m cute, don’t you, Mitchell?”

Beca played it off, “Okay, Ms. Thing… Why did you pick a wolf for me?”

Chloe looked at her sincerely, “Well, wolves are strong animals. On their own, they are majestic, powerful, and beautiful. They are fierce. Much like you. But, they are also very pack orientated. They are loyal and protectors of those that they care about and if anybody tries to cross their pack, it’s hell to pay. Just like with you when people try to mess with the Bellas. You may think you are a lone wolf, but really you are our pack leader.”

Beca stared at her for a few seconds, “Whoa… You really thought about that tattoo, huh?” Chloe smiled, shrugged, and started moving her hand swiftly back and forth under the water. “So you think I’m beautiful. That’s what I got out of that.”

Chloe smirked, “Oh, shut up, Beca.” She splashed water towards her dampening the right side of her head.

“Oh no… You did not just start a splash war with me. This is serious business. I don’t think you understand how hardcore I am when it comes to-” Beca’s speech was interrupted by a big wave of water smacking her in the face.

“No, I think I do want to start this war. I’m winning,” Chloe laughed.

“It’s on.” Beca pulled her arm back behind her and then thrust it forward causing a huge wave to flow right into Chloe’s face, drenching her whole head. Beca swiftly floated in behind her before Chloe had time to recover, and pinned Chloe’s arms across her own chest. “What now, Chlo? You can’t use your arms. Whatcha gonna do now, huh? Hold your breath!” Beca let her fill her lungs then she dunked her under into the warm water. “Who’s winning this war? Oh, that’s right. That would be me!” She dunked her again.

“Beca…” Chloe moaned in playful frustration.

“Say I’m the best, and I’ll let you go.”

“No!”

Beca started to lift Chloe up to dunk her again, “Say it. Say it, Chloe, or you’re going under again.”

“Wait! Okay… Okay… You’re the best.”

“Thank you!” Beca dunked Chloe under again, this time letting her go.

“What the hell?” Chloe wiped the water from her eyes.

Beca laughed and then said, “You knew I was going to dunk you again. It had to be done. I am the alpha.”

Chloe turned her back to her, folded her arms, and made a hateful “Hmph” sound. Beca swam up and hugged her from behind, resting her cheek on Chloe’s tattooed shoulder. “Oh, Chloe… Don’t be mad at me… Please?” Chloe’s arms tightened closer to her chest. “Chloe… I’m sorry.” Beca placed a gentle kiss on the elephants head. Chloe felt heat rise to her cheeks, and her body stiffened, but this time for a different reason than just fake irritation. “Please, Chole…” Beca kissed her again.

Chloe turned around to face her. Beca looked into her eyes. A knot formed in the pit of Chloe’s stomach. There was something in Beca’s face. An innocent, playful, look, but at the same time it was mischievous and daring. 

“Please… Don’t be mad.” Beca kissed her left cheek this time. Chloe still said nothing, too stunned to actually form words, and also afraid that speaking might stop the moment from moving forward. “Please?” This time the kiss was on her right cheek. Chloe’s heart began to beat fast, and she could hear the thumping inside her ears. “Pretty please, Chlo?” Beca leaned forward with her head tilted slightly to the right and kissed Chloe’s lips gently. Chloe counted the seconds in her head. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Beca pulled away, red faced, but smiling. “Still mad, Beale?”

Chloe couldn’t find words, so instead she lurched forward planting her lips firmly against Beca’s. Beca stepped back until she was against the edge of the hot tub. She cupped Chloe’s hands in her face, and Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around Beca’s waste. Chloe, feeling more energized by the second, slipped her tongue into Beca’s mouth, finding that Beca was just as energized.

Chloe let her hands wander up and down Beca’s sides as they kissed. She stopped the third time her fingers touched her bikini bottoms. “I think we should go upstairs.” Beca pushed her forehead to Chloe’s and nodded as she tried to catch her breath and compose herself. They got out of the water, wrapped themselves in a towel, and dashed up the three flights of stairs to their hotel room.

Before Beca could even get the door fully closed, Chloe had shoved her against it, pressing her warm, soaked body hard against her. Beca kissed her fiercely, shoving her back against the wall. Chloe jumped wrapping her legs around Beca’s tiny, but extremely durable body. Beca carried her over to the bed closest to the window, and threw her onto it. She kissed her neck a few quick times, then pulled the curtains shut before climbing on top of her.  
She slipped her fingers beneath Chloe’s bikini top and pulled it over her head and flung it across the room. Chloe felt Beca’s eyes examining her, and she suddenly became very self-conscious, but before she had time to act upon her insecurities,  Beca kissed between her breasts sending shivers all over her body. Chloe gripped at Beca’s back, then ran her hands down to her hips, before resting on her thighs just below her butt. 

Beca kissed all around Chloe’s stomach. Chloe let out small whimpers every time Beca’s lips got close to her hips or the top of her bikini bottoms. Beca ran her hands up Chloe’s sides, and Chloe lifted her arms above her head, so Beca could trail her hands over her rib cage. Beca hovered her mouth over Chloe’s breast for a few seconds then gently slipped her nipple into her mouth. Chloe arched her back and her chest heaved with excitement. Beca licked and nipped at Chloe’s neck, until Chloe sat up to remove Beca’s bikini top. 

Beca slid out of her own bottoms then pushed Chloe back to the bed before gripping Chloe’s bottoms between her teeth and slowly pulled them down to Chloe’s feet. She ever so slightly dragged her fingers back up Chloe’s leg, and brushed against her inner thigh. 

She moved Chloe’s legs further apart and then kissed all around Chloe’s entrance. She squirmed and moaned, and wiggled trying to get Beca to hit the spot that was dying to be touched, and finally she felt the warm push of Beca’s tongue inside her. “Oh, Becs…” Beca’s tongue moved swift and firm, and made Chloe’s head spin with arousing anticipation. Beca worked slowly, careful not to touch Chloe in the one spot she knew would drive her over the edge. Beca kissed and sucked, while running her hands up to Chloe’s breasts, and squeezing. Chloe’s moans were like music to her ears, and her heavy labored breathing meant it was time for Beca’s next move. 

She pulled away from her and climbed onto her sideways, making her very wet self push against Chloe’s extremely wet self, and she began to rock. She shifted her lower half against Chloe, slowly at first, but then could no longer make herself keep an even pace. Her rocking began to gain momentum, and she pushed herself hard into Chloe, feeling her slick clit rub against hers.

“Oh, fuck Chloe…”

Chloe was gripping her hair, and was biting on a pillow to stifle her moans. “Oh my god,” was all Beca could make out through the muffle of the pillow. Chloe arched up and let out a loud squeal of delight, and Beca felt her twitching beneath her. 

Beca knew it would be torture for Chloe if she kept going, but she was so close, and she saw no point in stopping. Beca continued to grind into her hard, making Chloe gasp and pull at her and the bed sheets. Chloe let out an exaggerated, “For fucks sake, Becaaa…” and that was all it took. Beca groaned and she slowed her grinding down and then collapsed on the bed beside Chloe. They laid there without speaking for a long time while they both tried catching their breath.

Chloe rolled over on top of Beca smiling, and kissed her gently. Then she curled up against her and ran her hand up and down Beca’s arm. “Hey, Becs, what’s with the stick bug tattoo?” she asked as she trailed over it with her fingers.

Beca laughed loudly for a few moments, “It isn’t supposed to be a stick bug… It’s a praying mantis. It was actually the first tattoo I got. When I was younger, my dad and I used to go camping every summer, especially since he wasn’t really around all that much… One morning, there was this weird shadow on the outside of the tent. I crawled out to see what it was, and I freaked out because it was this ugly bug that was huge and had crazy looking arms. My dad came out of the tent, told me what it was, and scooped it up in a jar so I could examine it closely without having to touch it. He told me that whenever a praying mantis showed up, it was because he was taking my dad’s prayers about me back to God. It’s stupid I know, but I was like twelve and it seemed really nice. But that was the last time we ever went camping… When I turned sixteen, my mom signed for me to get a tattoo, and I was going through some shit, and I felt like I could use a prayer or a miracle or something, and I thought about what he said, and I just got the mantis…”

Chloe smiled, “Hmm… I think that’s really sweet. What about the headphones? Why’d you get them?”

Beca looked at her blankly, “I love music. I thought that one was obvious?”

Chloe sat up and stuck her tongue out, “I didn’t know if it had a deep meaning or not…”

Beca said, “Nah, neither does the flower. I just thought it was pretty.”

“Oh… Well what about the writing in…”

“German. Nur menschlich. It means 'only human.’ It is just a reminder that we are all only human. Everybody fucks up, so I can’t be super hard on myself when I fail, and it’s also a reminder to forgive and let go when people screw me over because, hey, we are all only human… So yeah, some of my tattoos are important to me.”

Chloe laid her head on Beca’s chest. This woman is so amazing, and full of surprises…

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and turned it to where her wrist was showing, “What’s up with your lady bug?”

“My mom and dad call me their Little Lady Bug. When I left for college, I wanted to take that with me. We were all very close…” Beca said nothing, but a smile stretched across her face. Chloe shivered as the air from the air conditioner in their room finally felt cold. She slipped off of Beca to climb under the covers.

Beca was inspecting her hip, and  then she slipped under the covers and put her face close to Chloe’s, “You know… I just may have to make this temporary tattoo permanent.”


End file.
